


Highblood Lover

by orphan_account



Series: Hierarchical Passion [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Horn Stimulation, Nooks, POV Female Character, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've made it past death, survived bouts of anger, and now you're awakened to people dressing you up on the Highblood's command. Seated by him on the throne, you have to wonder if he's readying to kill you or something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highblood Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of the series~! And so our quadrant fuckery comes to an end.

   You shifted in your sleep, the feeling of hands helping you sit up causing you to suddenly become sharply aware of every small thing. When you realized the hands on your form weren’t the Grand Highblood’s, you shot out of the bed and half way across the room, your sleep-blurred vision allowing you to see three forms standing there and making worried sounds. When your vision cleared you felt heat blossom across your face as your mind registered the three horribly worried Jade bloods standing in the room.

   These Jade bloods had been specifically picked by the Highblood to work under him instead of in the caverns with the wrigglers, and they were staring right back at you to see if you were going to get them killed or not. “Sorry. Freaked me out with the random touching, you’re fine.” you stated and they all grinned.

    “We’re here on The Grand Highblood’s order to help you get cleaned up and properly dressed before you’re escorted to the throne room.” one of the females replied, her lips curved into a gentle smile. You sighed, your mind slowly wrapping around what she said as you let them lead you into a side room where they were going to possibly scrub you until you shined and put you into a dress.

~ Fantastic Time Skip~

   You fidgeted with the material of the black and purple dress that was clinging to your every curve. Was he prettying you up before he killed you after using you for almost two sweeps? Was your purpose to serve as a decoration amidst the mass bloodshed? Was he going to do something that could send people into some confused frenzy? Your chest tightened more and more with each new thought and you had to force yourself to stop.

   The Blue blooded female who had been walking beside you stopped a few feet ahead, looking back at you. “Are you coming?” she questioned and you shot her a slight glare before following once more, sliding past her and leaving her behind. You knew quite well where the throne room was, and you didn’t need some random woman treating you like a child.

   You stopped once you got to the archway that connected the hall to the throne room, leaning against the frame as you waited to be motioned in. You could hear the Blue blood hissing in anger behind you somewhere, but the amount of attention you gave was next to none as you fought back the nervousness that was setting you on edge.

   When indigo hued eyes lifted from the troll who was begging on the floor to the archway, and a smile formed on the Grand Highblood’s face, your nerves died down just the slightest. Nearly two sweeps was enough for him to calm you when needed just with a look, and you finally walked into the now silent room. You dipped your head to him when you got to the base of his throne and his chuckle filled the silent air as he wrapped an arm around you and set you on the arm of his throne.

    Your teeth bit into the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from making a startled sound as he moved you, and you quickly settled into your spot next to him and watching as Troll after Troll met their fate. The crudely hushed whispers from the audience never died down after the Grand Highblood had continued on with his job after placing you, the (b/c) Troll he had been meant to kill that sweep ago, upon his throne like it was your rightful place. Your mind slowly went back to putting together just what the hell he was planning, your nails absently scratching at the mark above your right breast that had been carved there by his own claws as you thought. Was he simply making a sarcastically subtle statement by having you in his throne room, on his throne, as he fulfilled his role as Subjugglator?

    Your fingers traced the familiar smiley face that was engraved in your skin as you continued your train of thought, paying just enough attention to the deaths being dealt out before you for you to seem like it had your full attention. The final Troll’s body was removed from the throne room and everyone was ordered to leave, and your mind fully snapped back to the situation at hand.

    ”Is everything all right?” he questioned, shifting you from the arm of the throne to his lap in one movement, his voice echoing in the large room. “I’m fine. Just distracted is all.” you replied, your (e/c) eyes locking with his indigo ones as a smile curled over your lips. It was silent until he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, adding his face paint to your own grey skin as you let your arms slide around his neck.

    The kiss was gentle and just this side of passionate, neither of you really used to this gentleness, yet you both continued. Teeth never split tongues or lips nor did they pierce skin as he broke the kiss to trail light ones down your neck and to the smiley face he had left in your skin. You shivered just the slightest amount when his mouth ghosted over the scar before he made his way back up to your mouth. You nipped gently at his lower lip just before his tongue ran over yours, asking for permission instead of simply invading your mouth like he usually would. Your lips parted to allow him access, your form leaning into his and your fingers tangled in his hair.

   You silently damned your need to breathe as the kiss was broken again, your cheeks flushed with (b/c) and his face paint smeared a bit as you worked on removing his shirt, your dress being pushed up to your waist. Your hands trailed over well toned muscle as your lips met his once again, his hands settling on your hips and his thumbs rubbing small circles into your skin.

   The second you had to break for air again your dress was discarded in the floor and his pants were sent with them. Your back hit the arm of the throne as his larger form loomed over you and you pulled him into another kiss, lips and tongues mingling as your breathing picked up the smallest amount before your hands were in his hair again and one of your legs was around his waist, pulling him to you. He thrust into you, the both of you moaning into each other’s mouths before you rolled your hips up into his.

   His pace was slow to begin with, his bulge stretching you out despite your numerous times doing this and he ensured you felt every little feather light touch he gave or his breath ghosting over your flushed skin. When his pace picked up and he ran his tongue over an erect nipple, a moan escaping your parted lips and head falling back against the arm of the throne, your hands moved upwards to his horns. Your fingers ran around the base, causing him to thrust a bit harder into you and a low growl of pleasure to be emitted from him.

   You gave a slight smirk, repeating the motion and earning another growl, this one tapering off into a moan as you bucked your hips up to meet his. His hand slid to your thigh, pushing your leg up and over his shoulder to allow him to push even further into you, another moan being torn from you. The pressure in your lower abdomen began to build a tad bit faster and you bucked your hips up into his a bit harder. His thrusts became a bit more erratic and your breathing got shorter and shorter until white filled your vision and you moaned out his name almost loud enough to cover up the growled version of yours that was muffled by the skin of your neck. He pulled out of you, flipping the two of you so that you were on top of him and that the all too familiar mix of purple and (b/c) that ran down your thighs could find its way onto the throne.

   One of the Highblood’s arms wrapped around your waist as he pressed a kiss to your forehead and you sighed contentedly against his shoulder. “Flushed for you (f/n)” he stated and (b/c) shaded your cheeks as you blinked at him with wide (e/c) eyes. “Flushed for you too, Highblood.” you replied, giving him a kiss before letting your eyelids slide shut and darkness engulf you.


End file.
